Forbidden Friendship
by Alice Cavallari
Summary: Era una situación que les partía el corazón, pero ellos sabían que sin importar que éste hubiera sido el resultado, el amor que él sentía fue tan grande que estaban seguros que serían condenados si lo mataban.


**One-shot.**

Advertancia: Character death

* * *

 **Forbidden Friendship**

 **::**

 **" _No quise matarlo porque se veía tan asustado como yo._**

 ** _Cuando lo vi, me mi a mí mismo"_**

 ** _-Hiccup Haddock._**

* * *

Todo empezó hace cinco años.

Un joven vikingo se atrevió a hacerse amigo de un dragón, seres con los que han estado en batalla por trescientos años y que han aniquilado a cientos de vikingos. Ese momento no tiene una descripción clara que pueda llenarlo, las palabras no eran suficientes. Con su corazón lleno de miedo, convivió con el Furia Nocturna aquella tarde en la cala sin ningún tipo de arma ni refuerzos. Solo él y el dragón.

Cuando estiró su delicada mano hacia la criatura al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cabeza para no mirlarlo y sintió las frías escamas sobre ésta, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III supo en ese momento que su vida iba a cambiar para siempre.

Amistad prohibida, fue como lo llamó su padre cuando las cosas se calmaron. En ese momento miró al negro dragón y sonrió ampliamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Sí, Hiccup se hizo amigo de lo que alguna vez fueron sus grandes enemigos.

Y sin importar qué, él nunca se iba a arrepentir.

Hiccup jamás se iba a cansar de ver a su mejor amigo Toothless cada mañana al despertar; jamás se iba a cansar de verlo devorar el pescado como si no hubiera mañana; jamás se iba a cansar de volar ni de sentir el viento chocando con su rostro y esa libertad que le provocaba cuando tocaba las nubes.

Pero sobre todo, Hiccup jamás se iba a cansar de sentir esas frías escamas contra su piel.

Ahora bien, Hiccup ya no era el único que había hecho una amistad con un dragón. Casi todo su pueblo ya tenía uno para este momento, aunque no todos compartían un lazo tan fuerte como él y Toothless.

Los dragones habían facilitado su vida en muchos aspectos. Colectaban madera a más cantidad y más rápido, lo mismo era cuando de pesca se trataba. Aceleraban el proceso de construcción de casas, mejoraron la calidad de las armas cuando descubrieron que ciertos dragones producían hierro con su fuego.

Y así podíamos seguir con una gran lista. En cinco años, Berk avanzó lo que pudieron haber sido cincuenta años, eso sin considerar todos los daños que antes ocasionaban las batallas contra los dragones.

Así que en este momento Astrid se estaba preguntando, si los dragones habían facilitado tanto su vida ¿por qué no pudieron hacer nada? Estas criaturas son rápidas y ágiles, por lo que pudieron haber intervenido y evitar esta tragedia.

¿Qué tragedia, se estarán preguntando?

En menos de un día, la vida de todos los habitantes de Berk cambió, aún cuando la mayoría todavía no lo sabe.

Una madre fue encontrada. Una familia fue reunida. Un enemigo los encontró. Una familia fue destruida.

No era una novedad conocer nuevos dragones de vez en cuando, todos sabían que había aún especies sin descubrir. Algunas eran buenas, otras no tanto. Pero jamás habían visto una criatura como esta.

El majestuoso Bewilderbeast, un dragón sin comparación alguna que dejaba al que llamaron Muerte Verde como un Terrible Terror a su lado y no sólo por su titánico tamaño, sino por su habilidad de poder controlar a cualquier dragón. Éste dragón era un Alfa.

Hiccup siempre dijo que los dragones eran unas criaturas asombrosas y amables que podían unir a las personas. Que el humano era el que el que los maltrataba y que los obligaba a obrar mal.

―¡Toothless, alto!

Oírlo gritar el nombre de su mejor amigo con miedo en su voz provocó que la piel de Astrid se erizara. Ella y sus amigos volaban al rededor esta isla de nieve y hielo. No podían acercarse más debido a que estaban salvando a otros dragones de los tramperos, cosa con lo que ya eran expertos en lidiar. Ellos ya sabían que sin importar qué, su prioridad era salvar a los dragones, por lo que solamente podían ver impotentes cómo Toothless se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia Hiccup.

―¿Qué está haciendo Toothless? ―oyó a Fishlegs preguntar confundido.

Astrid tampoco lo sabía. Luego vio cómo Stoick iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia su hijo, seguido muy detrás por Gobber y otra mujer que se asemejaba un poco a Hiccup.

―Toothless, ¡no!

Hiccup continuaba gritando asustado. Para Astrid, fue más que suficiente.

―¡Vamos! ―ordenó ella a los demás.

Aún con Eret montando sobre su Nader, Astrid voló en picada lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando los gritos de Hiccup para poder concentrarse en llegar a él. Stormfly detuvo el vuelo al momento en que un disparo se oyó y el destelló opacó su vista.

Momentos después ella y sus amigos aterrizaron y bajaron de los dragones.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Snotlout.

No sabían el por qué Toothless parecía estar amenazando a su líder o el por qué acababa de disparar. Y cuando vieron que debajo de trozos de hielo yacía Hiccup inconsciente, ninguno dijo nada, lo cual era peor que cualquier jadeo de sorpresa que pudieron haber dado.

Stoick llegó segundos después, viendo a su hijo. No tardó mucho tiempo cuando él ya se había acercado a él, quitándole todo el hielo sobre su cuerpo y lo llamaba una y otra vez. Aquella mujer desconocida también se acercó y comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente provocándoles un nudo en su estómago. ¿Por qué ella lloraba? ¿A quién conocía de ellos que merecía sus lágrimas?

 _¡¿Esa es tu madre?!_

Astrid recordó que Hiccup la llamó de ese modo. Su madre. La rubia tragó saliva mientras continuaba acercándose a pasos lentos.

No.

No podía ni siquiera pensar en aquello. Hiccup se ha salvado de situaciones peores. Tal vez él resbaló solamente o se noqueó por el hielo que le cayó encima.

―Mierda―oyó a Eret susurrar.

Cuando Astrid se giró para gritarle que se callara, vio al resto de sus amigos. Tuffnut tenía ambas manos sobre su cabeza con una expresión que jamás había visto antes en él que era indescriptible; Ruffnut estaba al borde de las lágrimas con su boca cubierta por una de sus manos; Fishlegs lucía pequeño por los temblores que daba; Snotlout estaba llorando en silencio.

Astrid escuchó los suaves y confusos ronroneos de Toothless. El Furia Nocturna caminó sigilosamente hacia donde la familia Haddock estaba.

No era secreto saber que a Hiccup le gustaba ser despertado por sentir la trompa de Toothless entre sus manos, pues el castaño dormía de tal forma que una de sus manos siempre colgaba de la cama.

Toothless estaba ya lo suficiente cerca de ellos. Stoick cargaba el cuerpo de su hijo y la mano derecha de él estaba colgando.

El Furia Nocturna acercó lentamente su trompa hacia esa delicada mano, esperando que el chico despertase y confirmara que estaba bien, adolorido pero bien.

Era una situación que les partía el corazón con tan sólo verla. Oír una especie de llanto por parte del Furia Nocturna, aquella bestia a la que alguna vez llamaron la cría del rayo y la muerte misma, al ver que su amigo no estaba despertando. Gracias a Hiccup, ellos sabían perfectamente que los dragones tenían sus propios sentimientos y que eran inteligentes, por lo que no podían imaginarse cómo se debería de estar sintiendo Toothless en este momento al saber que fue él quien provocó todo esto.

¿Por qué nadie le hace nada? ¿Por qué ninguno se va contra él dragón?

Porque ellos sabían que sin importar que éste hubiera sido el resultado de esta amistad prohibida que un anciano testarudo dijo que sería hace cinco años atrás, el amor que Hiccup sentía hacia los dragones y especialmente hacia Toothless fue tan grande, que estaban seguros que serían condenados por él desde el Valhalla si lo mataban.

Stoick miró al dragón y sintió toda clase de sentimientos negativos y vengativos en contra él. Quería matarlo, nadie tenía duda sobre eso.

Pero lo único que Stoick pudo hacer fue estirar su mano hacia Toothless, sintiendo esas escamas frías que su hijo tanto adoraba.

Y que lamentablemente jamás volverá a sentir.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Y esto es lo que pasa cuando uno ve un fanart. No hay mucho que decir, salvo que me agrada un poco pensar en cómo hubieran reaccionado los personajes de haber sido Hiccup quien hubiera muerto. Estoy segura que a pesar de todos sus sentimientos, no hubieran podido hacerle daño a Toothless aunque quisieran.

Gracias por leer!

Saludos~


End file.
